Backstabbing Love
by LiveLoveLaugh
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are having an allout war with each other that could end their relationship immediately! With Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru in the next room… Rated for Angst, Drama, and JokeCracking
1. That Night 7:36 pm

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto!

Penname: _LiveLoveLaugh_

FanFiction Story: **Backstabbing Love**

**Summary:** Sakura and Sasuke are having an all-out war with each other that could end their relationship immediately! With Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, and Kakashi in the next room… Rated for Angst, Drama, and Joke-Cracking

**_AN:_** I was inspired from an episode of **Friends** where Rachel and Ross were taking a _break_, with Monica, Joey, Chandler, and Phoebe in the bedroom. Cracking me up and saddening me at the same time I was ready to write a slight crossover between Naruto and the television comedy series.

That_ Night_: 7:36 pm

"Hey Shika-kun, can you come in here for a moment?" Ino asked urgently, peeking out of her bedroom. The lazy ninja scowled and stood up from his oh so comfy sofa seat in front of the television that was featuring a nature show of deer mating. Naruto, who was freaked out by the _activity_, quickly flipped the channel to a monster truck rumble with the remote that the Nara genius had kept under his thigh.

"What is it now Ino?" Shikamaru snarled, glancing slightly at the curtain-drawn bedside window where the sun had set with a few glares of crimson hues streaked across the star twinkling purple-blue sky. _Damn, no clouds_, he thought disappointedly.

Ino hopped out of her closet/dressing room in a slim and flimsy purple dress, wearing two different colored heels that struck the lazy shinobi that somehow they looked very much alike, and a hanger in each outstretched hand of a blue and a black dress. She had a determined glint in her clear blue eyes, staring skeptically at her fiancé.

"Well? Which _one_?!" She shook the hangers in her arms that could have made him laugh if it weren't for that killing aura she was putting off.

"I'm supposed to _choose_?" Shikamaru scoffed, shaking his head in shame, "Dammit woman, it's just dinner."

"I know it is Shika-kun! But I can't look awful out in public! And you _know_ that!"

"Troublesome…the black one…"

Ino stared down at her right hand that is holding on to a black halter ankle-length dress. She stared mortified at him.

"Shika-kun! It's too cold outside! I'm having the matching jacket dry-cleaned today! I can't wear it without the jacket!"

Shikamaru scowled and pointed to the light blue long-sleeved dress. "That one then…"

"I can't wear this! It's too formal!"

"Fine, fine! Stick with that purple one you have on—"

"SHIKAMARU! I meant _choosing_! Not playing duck duck goose!"

"**Then why do you have it on?!**"

"**Because! **Because it's just a _temporary_ choice! Haven't you _listened_ to anything I talked to you about?!"

"You're **_lecturing_** me on fashion when you're always the one who sets out my clothes for the next day!"

"Well _duh_! Can't you see you dress horribly?! I'm not even going to mention the time you chose a green tee and pin-striped trousers to go outside!"

"Then why you mention it?!"

"Because I'm _stating_ the fact!"

"Woman! You're too troublesome!!"

"Well! You're too unappreciative of your girlfriend!!"

"Well you're _too_—"

"**HEY GUYS?! CAN YOU TWO LOWER YOUR VOICE? I'M TRYING TO WATCH TELEVISION!**"

"**SHUT UP NARUTO-BAKA!!!**" the couple screamed over the walls.

"Oh, then in that case **SPEAK LOUDER!!** YOU'RE BEING TOO QUIET!"

Just imagining that damn foxy grin on the blonde ninja's peach face made the gory imaginations of both the shinobis in ripping his mouth off his face, sweeten the tense atmosphere deliciously. Ino dropped the two hangers on her bed and encircled her arms slyly around Shikamaru's neck and receiving in return a kiss on her slender neck and a soft squeeze on the butt.

"Screw these dresses. I'll just wear a sexy blouse and a jean skirt…" Ino whispered into his ear, diving in sweet levity.

"Good, you're not being so troublesome, now," Shikamaru laughed huskily, fingering on the satiny fabric. The blonde chuckled softly.

Before they could release each other, they heard the front door slam behind the bedroom walls. Ino walked around, though still entangled in Shikamaru's loose arms, and peeked out of the slit opening. She spotted a petite woman with shoulder-length navy hair and silver-gray eyes walk in a dark blue sweater and gray jean pants, and two bags of groceries in her pale hands.

"Hinata-chan!" they heard Naruto's exclaim as he jumped on his startled girlfriend and giving her bear-hug.

"It's just Hina-chan," Ino murmured, taking the shadow ninja's hand, "Let's go greet her."

"N-Naruto-kun! I only went to the supermarket for an hour!" Hinata, like the twelve-year-old girl she once was, blushed red and her transparent eyes lowered embarrassingly. Naruto gave her a peck on the cheek and helped her with the shopping bags on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah but it's been an eternity without you!" the future-Hokage laughed gleefully and kept blossoming her with small kisses on her face, causing her to giggle and push him away playfully only to get more.

Ino laughed behind her curled hand and hugged her lover around the waist, loving the special moment between the two. Shikamaru scowled his famous scowl and glanced at the television screen. _Someone changed the channel_, he thought nonchalantly, a bit fazed at the huge dirt-speckled trucks tattooed with skulls and painted flames that were running over old battered cars with their huge wheels and blaring smoke pipes.

Ino, Hinata, and a certain pink-haired kunoichi had established a three-ring friendship that they became almost like sisters. When the Hyuuga heiress that a chance to live outside the Hyuuga Estate, she moved in to the guestroom in the apartment unit that Sakura and Ino were living in since they were sixteen years old, an age declared for adulthood in the Hidden Leaf. Soon over the years, lazy self-interested Nara Shikamaru won the heart of his female teammate and Hinata grew into a beautiful flower that had the chance to open up her petals to the Uzumaki dobe.

And Sakura, she had her wildest dream come true.

After several failed attempts at long term relationships of sought men and still remaining an innocent creature with divine beauty, Haruno Sakura caught the eye of _Uchiha Sasuke_: the number-one Rookie, the elite Jounin, the clever, the fighter, the good—**great**-looking young man with a still-active attractive mysterious quality and the handsome shinobi of Konoha Village. And their relationship had rolled on for two-and-a-half years and still counting.

Now just mentioning Sakura, she—

"Hey, Hinata-chan, have you seen Sakura-chan or Sasuke-teme anywhere on the way to the market?" Naruto asked, looking up at the tick-tocking kitchen clock.

7:58 pm

… _tick… tock… tick… tock… tick…_

"Sorry, Naruto-kun, I haven't," Hinata looked up and saw Ino and Shikamaru, dressed in casual outdoor clothes.

"You think we should leave them a note? So they'll know where we are? Because the dinner reservations start at eight forty-five…" Ino trailed on, nudging gently the smartass ninja in the ribs.

Nara shrugged. Naruto slipped the last tomato soup can into the cupboards and stood up, and replied, "We should at least wait for them—"

A crash of banging and quick stomping movement and noises were created instantly outside the locked front door. There was sniffing and whimpering, murmurs and shouts exploding in the background. The four shinobis tensed for a moment, staring at the shaking knob, the jingling of keys and rough scrapings of heels against the linoleum floors in the hallways.

Finally they could hear the loud conversation outside.

"_Sakura! Let me explain!"_

"_No! There is nothing to be explained!"_

"_At least hear me out! Let me—"_

"_DON'T TOUCH ME SASUKE! I can't even look at you now!" _

"Sakura? Sasuke? What the hell is going on?" the four whispered among themselves, grasping onto their lover's hands. Naruto looked nervously and stared at the pretty and interesting wooden floor, with his lower lip trembling. Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, looking agitated.

The shaking of the door knob was harder, the crisp coppery sound of fallen keys, and quick rustles of touching clothes were heard. Squeals and murmurs of protests were louder, as if a struggle for the keys was held.

"Let's go to your room, Hinata-chan!" Ino whispered hastily, "It's much closer to the kitchen and living room. We can hear everything they're saying." The heiress nodded her head frantically; taking her coat and keys, and the two women dragged their boyfriends to the lavender-painted door.

When the door was shut and locked, Hinata and Ino settled their ears on the wooden surface while the two men sat down on the mattress with electricity running in their veins.

They could hear the front entrance burst open. Then a clamor of tussle and exclaims were acknowledged. They could easily hear Sakura's hoarse scream and Sasuke's disputes.

"_Don't close the door on me, Sakura!"_

"_I don't want to look at you! I don't want to talk! I don't want to listen!"_

"_Sakura! Sakura! SAKURA! Listen to me!!"_

"_If you don't let go I'll slam it on your fingers, Sasuke!"_

The four occupants of Hinata's bedroom could imagine Sakura trying to push the door shut but Sasuke resisting and pushing it back to try to get in. Naruto's shaking fingers began having a sort of thumb war and Shikamaru watched silently at the girl's crouching forms.

A shout of short victory when Sasuke managed to pry it open and Sakura's heels scraping unpleasantly on the polished floors when she tried running away from him.

"_No! Let go!"_ she kept squealing when Sasuke's accursed hands touched any parts of her clothes. She was running a wild goose chase with her damn boyfriend who kept murmuring pleading words. Finally jumping over a couch, Sasuke managed to hold her tightly in his arms.

"_Sakura! You have to—listen to me! Let me try to explain!"_

"_LIES!"_

"_Sakura! Please! Please let me say my part!"_

"_No Sasuke! I will not listen to you! I hate everything you say! I hate _**you**_!"_

"S-Sakura," Ino murmured softly, her blue eyes wide. Hinata had a look of utmost surprise and fright. Naruto whimpering like a puppy dog and Shikamaru furrowed his slender brows.

Sakura was trapped in his arms but it didn't stop her from shoving in all different ways. Bitter tears rolled out of her emerald eyes and she bit on her pink lip, clutching her fists so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Sasuke in choked voice whispered desperately in her ear, wincing at the large pains sent up his spine of all the affective foot-stomping.

"_Sakura, please…please…please…listen to me…please, I beg of you…"_

The petal-haired girl froze and turned red with anger, using the amazingly gathered energy to throw him off her. Those words, she trembled in question. _Please, I beg of you_, she repeated to herself mentally. Tears rolled out.

She walked hastily to the wide-open door and slammed it shut with one forceful swing of her arm. She twisted around and glared deathly into Sasuke's panicking onyx eyes. Sakura pulled out a chair from underneath the small circular dining table and felt the crush of the wooden legs against the hard ground, and stared ragingly through her tumbling hair.

"_WELL?! TALK ALREADY?!" _she screamed in blood-curdling voice. Sasuke was shaking in very toes, never actually believing and witnessing this bursting blood of Inner Sakura he never knew about. He was too scared to talk.

"_No words huh?! Well! Let me start!"_ Sakura threw on a scary sadistic smile on her pale face, sitting abruptly on the chair with her legs crossed and bouncing comically. Sasuke was ghostly-white, his dilate pupils stared bewilder at his demonic girlfriend.

"_First of all! This morning I went to the Yamanaka flower shop to buy pink carnations for my mother, and then went to the coffee shop down the block to enjoy a cup of latte maybe? Or a scone! And I happen to overhear near the women's restroom from a group of the most annoying girls ever! And they so happened to be talking about you! YOU! Of course, you were the handsome GOD in the Konoha society! So why, oh why would I be fazed?! That was until I heard them you were having sex with a friend of theirs three blocks away, and a night ago, you screwed another girl! And another! HAHAHAHAHA!"_

"Oh Sakura…" Hinata wept painfully with Ino looking distantly into the empty air. Naruto was literally chewing on his tongue.

"_I didn't believe it for an instant! Of course I suppose I'm still that naïve twelve year old, huh Sasuke-_**kun**_?! Just a kid, I suppose?! I didn't believe a WORD! I didn't want hear this NONSENSE so I left the coffee shop immediately because of all the-the NONSENSE, if you know what I mean! Oh! Of course you do! You talk nonsense all the time, I suppose! Next! I go across the shop to buy some groceries?! M-hm! That I was! Then I overheard from an old crone and another _crone_! That they spotted _**you**_ with a _girl_ in the park, **HOLDING HANDS**?! SINCE WHEN DID WE GO TO THE PARK AND **JUST** HOLD HANDS, SASUKE-_**KUN**_?!"_

"_Sakura…I can explain—"_

"_Hey! Hey, mister! Don't interrupt me now! Remember your manners! What struck me most of all was that why I keep hearing ALL THESE RUMORS from everyone else?! If you know what I mean! I mean why a boyfriend like you, Sasuke-_**kun**_, would be _cheating_ on a girlfriend for _**two-and-a-half**_ **years**_ _with dozen other girls?! Why would you, a responsible boyfriend, be cheating at ALL?! Why would a **loving** and **caring** boyfriend like _you_, Sasuke-_**kun**_, screw these girls for sex when you _barely_ **touch** me and you _never_ **kissed** me, when you never, _ever_ **look** at me or **compliment** on me, or never **screwed** me like those whores and sluts?!?!"_

"_S-Sakura…"_ he took closer steps over.

"_WHY?! WHY SASUKE-_**KUN**_?!" _Sakura screamed, began emphasizing drastically on the honorific. When he went for her, with arms wide to hug her, she broke free of her weakened stance and began hurling things at him. Crashes of chairs, cracks and smashes of glass china against walls, flops of magazines, and slaps of outstretched hands when Sasuke grabbed her in his arms. Tears rolled out and her eyes became red and puffy.

Her voice was hoarse, _"GET OFF ME! YOU BASTARD! YOU TRAITOR!"_

"_Not until you hear the side of my story! Sakura hold still!"_

"_GO AWAY! You are like the knife upon my back!"_

Sasuke widened his eyes and dropped her on the floor, trembling with a look of hurt on his befallen face. Sakura erupted in tears and choking noises, curling into a human ball. The rest was left to history. Unknown to the torn couple, Ino and Hinata were weeping, Naruto was shaking violently, and Shikamaru was scratching the scalp off the back of his head.

Ino rubbed her fisted hands over her red eyes, biting on her teeth hard to keep herself from making loud sobs. She nestled on the bed next to her fiancé and took his scratching arm into her own.

"What should we do…?" she whispered miserably.

"I know what we should do," Shikamaru scowled, "Never cheat on Sakura, that's it."

**Please wait for the next chapter patiently. **


	2. Later that Night 8:28 pm

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto!

Penname: _LiveLoveLaugh_

FanFiction Story: **Backstabbing Love**

**Summary:** Sakura and Sasuke are having an all-out war with each other that could end their relationship immediately! With Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, and Kakashi in the next room… Rated for Angst, Drama, and Joke-Cracking

**_AN:_** Well, nothing to say really except enjoy!

Later that _Night_: 8:28 pm

"How long have they been out there?" Hinata asked nervously, twiddling her thumbs. "They've been awfully quiet…"

"Well duh, what you expect, Hina-chan? It was all Sasuke-teme's fault," Ino whispered angrily, "That bastard had a lot of nerve playing musical beds behind Sakura's back."

"Well we should at least let Sasuke-san have the benefit of the doubt, Ino…"

"I can't believe you're actually defending that backstabber!" Ino put on a scowl that had made Shikamaru grin inwardly.

"I'm not defending him," Hinata murmured, sitting up straight, "I'm saying we haven't heard his story yet. He deserves a chance to speak out his part."

The mind-transfer kunoichi frowned and fold her arms tightly, mumbling, "Yeah, hear out his part of why he had to be such a sick jackass!"

Hinata decided to ignore the argument and pressed her ear against her bedroom door, hearing only the mute sounds of emptiness. She sighed and leaned her shoulder and head against the wood. She lifted up her silver-gray eyes at Naruto who had been silent throughout this spectacle. His head was bent and his electric blue eyes were glazed

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?"

The fox boy shook out of his fazed form, and put on a not-so-convincing grin. "Nothing, Hinata, nothing's wrong!" he chuckled anxiously. Ignored by the rest of the occupants, Shikamaru let out a snort.

If it weren't for her eyes and body language reading tactics she learned from Neji-nii-chan, she wouldn't be so bothered by this unusual behavioral cover-up. Of course the Kyuubi no Youko in Naruto's navel had been agitating him lately, by what her boyfriend had been telling her. Maybe it wasn't the fox demon whose fault had been giving him grief, maybe it was because his two best friends are fighting between the line of love and broken hearts.

That might be it.

Sakura shifted in her spot at the squishy white couch, a thin purple blanket of Ino's left on the sofa was wrapped around her shoulders. She was sobbing and pressed her shaking chin against her knees. Tears rolled out helplessly and the lump in her throat would not go away. Even her inner emotional self was crying a river.

Sasuke sat on one of the dining table chairs, folding his arms over his crowned head. His pale egotistic forehead was pressed against the polished surface. He had his broad shoulders slump for the first time, exhausted by the line of events that had happened.

He lifted up his pale-white face from the table that his breathing had left a moist fog spot on the top when he thought he heard his name. His onyx eyes could only see the back of Sakura's petal hair.

Did he really hear his name? His name with that honorific?

From _Sakura_?

"_Don't be stupid, Sasuke, I'm talking to you…" _Sakura whispered into the silence. She wiped away her tears from her red itchy eyes and managed to swallow her sorrow, but she would not look behind her. If she did, she would fall again.

Sasuke stared at the back of her head. He knew she would not turn around.

"_Don't be so glum now, just be thankful I'm still listening to you,"_ she murmured, _"Even after what you_ did_…"_ she bit her lip.

"_Sakura, I—"_

"_Don't say my name…just don't…"_ Sakura closed her emerald eyes, pressing the two folds of her lips together.

Sasuke nodded to blind eyes, and continued, _"Don't believe the rumors…some are not true…"_

"_Some? What do you mean by_ some_?"_ The pink-haired girl whispered angrily, forcing her head back into place.

Sasuke stood up from his chair; the backs of his knees pushed the bench back that made the noticeably creaking sounds against the floor. Sakura tensed, pushing her head forward.

"_Those pictures you found…I can explain…"_

"_Yes those pictures! Explain why they had you and this girl in it?"_

"_I-I don't know…"_

"_So much for telling the truth…"_ Sakura snorted, _"Who is she?"_

"_W-what?"_

"_Who is SHE? Who is that girl?! The GIRL in the PICTURE!"_ Sakura stood up abruptly from the couch, letting the blanket slide off her body. She did not dare to look at him.

"_She's…she…she is…"_ Sasuke licked his dry lips before trembling again, _"She's the one I've been seeing…"_

"_Don't say _seeing_, Sasuke, you've been _sleeping_ with her. You've been with her how long? Four months, I suppose?"_

Sasuke trembled, _"How did you—"_

"_Not exactly a bad idea those photos were dated from the beginning of your damn affairs, Sasuke…"_ Sakura whispered matter-of-factly, _"You still didn't answer my question…who is SHE?"_

The Uchiha prodigy closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, _"Her name is Watanabe Ami."_

"_W-what?"_ Sakura twisted her head around hastily and stared shockingly at her boyfriend.

"WHAT?!" Ino exclaimed but her mouth was immediately slapped closed by her fiancé's hand. Of course the shout was unheard of.

"Who?" Hinata whispered, moving her ear from the door.

Ino clawed off Shikamaru's hand with her very neatly polished nails, "**_Let go of me!_**" She was very red. Fire and smoke literally whishing out her ears. Rage burning within her. Hinata and Naruto stared appalled at the blonde. Shikamaru folded his scratched arms waiting for an explanation. Ino's fists were shaking and the curl of her mouth was twitching.

"That b-bastard…how could he?!" Ino screeched, trying her best in keeping in her anger.

"Who's the girl?" Shikamaru asked nonchalantly.

"Who's the girl?! Who is she?! She's a _BITCH_, that's what!" the Yamanaka chick yelped, "That Watanabe Ami** (1)** was the reason why Sakura had such a horrible childhood!"

Naruto and the lazy ninja didn't say anything. Hinata's eyes widened.

Ino closed her teary eyes and clasped her shaking hand over her neck and collarbone, "It was two years before I met Sakura and befriended her. I was always hanging out with my cliché of friends. I was popular you see, so was Watanabe Ami. She had her own group of the worst girls around Konoha. She and her goons would lash at the weaker girls and bully them endlessly. Ever since Sakura was six, she was always this little puny girl who Ami had always, always picked on her. Calling her 'Big Forehead' or stupid. She would push her against the curb of the streets, tear at her dress, or even cut her already short hair with a pair of scissors. It went forever for Sakura to deal with this. All the rest of the girls stayed far away from her in case if Ami would attack them too. She was always so alone crying and depressed until I met her."

"That's awful," Hinata whispered. Shikamaru raised a brow.

"You mean that girl with the lopsided black hair cut and that red scarf, and those two shorter girls who always follow her everywhere?"

Ino glared mid-air, nodding.

"You bet it was. Watanabe Ami is also a shinobi, if you can believe it. She graduated from the Academy after a year the Rookie Nine got out. She was incredibly jealous of Sakura if you heard like many of the girls who didn't get to be in Sasuke's three-man team. Of course those other girls lay off but Ami sure can hold a grudge."

The blonde walked away from the bed and leaned her back against the purple door, staring at the small window at the end of the room. The three occupants stared at her movements. She continued.

"I haven't got a clue how Ami got into Sasuke's case, but it sure makes a lot of sense. She is one hell of a jealous bitch if you ask me, she still haven't forgiven me for throwing those supposedly poisonous flowers into her mouth. But she won't go near me. I don't take insults because that's what she's good at. She's pretty good at causing emotional pain. And you know for sure Sakura has a weaker mind than the rest of us. If weren't for the damn past, Sakura could handle it better."

"_WHAT?! _She's_ the girl you've been seeing?!" _Sakura screamed. Sasuke's eyebrows shot up, having no clue what's happening.

More tears rolled out like waterfalls and before he knew it, Sakura began throwing assorted objects at him. With expertise, Sasuke dodged a few magazines and a few cushions off the white couch, then Sakura launched at him.

"_YOU ASSHOLE! YOU BASTARD! DIE! DIE! **DIE!!!**" Sakura kept screaming and crying, throwing punches at him, "GO TO HELL! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! DIE! SEE IF I CARE!"_

"_SAKURA! STOP!"_

"Sakura!" Hinata and Ino squealed, removing their ears from the wood. They made an urge for the door knob until Shikamaru lashed out his shadow-copy technique, stopping them instantly.

"Let go of us!" they cried. Naruto's knees shook. Shikamaru frowned.

"Fine! Go ahead!" the usual lazy shinobi scowled, standing on his feet with all his pride, "Let them find out! Let Sakura distrust everyone around her! If you go of this room, Sakura would lose trust to Sasuke, you two, and your boyfriends. She's already in a lot of pain! It doesn't mean she needs another chance to lose more of her friends! **I swear it!**"

The Yamanaka **(2)** and Hyuuga heiresses stop struggling in the black shadows, relaxing their muscles and bit on their lips to stop themselves from sobbing. His eyes soften.

"At least let her be strong and figure out this argument by herself, she doesn't need anymore help than dealing with it herself…" Shikamaru released the jutsu letting them sink on their knees to weep together.

Hinata and Ino curled together close to quiet Naruto, crying softly. Shikamaru took a look at the bedroom clock hanging over a mahogany work desk. 9:37 pm. He scratched his chin.

"Maybe we should cancel those reservations for dinner…"

**Thank you for reading! Please wait for next chapter to be updated!**

**(1) **– **Watanabe Ami** – In the manga and Anime Series (I suppose) they showed a girl with lopsided hair cut and two other girls trailing after her, picking on Sakura in the flower fields. Ino, with quick expertise, threw flowers into her mouth and told her it was poisonous. Her name is Ami from what I read. I made up the last name.

**(2)** – **Yamanaka heiress** – Not actually an heiress of huge clan like Hinata, but Ino is the only child of Yamanaka Inoshi so most likely she would probably take on the family name.


	3. Evening Mood: 9:39 pm

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto!

Penname: _LiveLoveLaugh_

FanFiction Story: **Backstabbing Love**

**Summary:** Sakura and Sasuke are having an all-out war with each other that could end their relationship immediately! With Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, and Kakashi in the next room… Rated for Angst, Drama, and Joke-Cracking

**_AN:_** Alright! Another update! Sorry it took so long with this chapter, haha. Please Review! Thank you for everyone's reviews!

_Evening_ Mood: 9:39 pm

"_S-SAKURA! S-STOP T-T-THIS!" _Sasuke stuttered frantically when Sakura began to see red and throw kunai, shuriken, kick, punch, scratch, bite, **anything** to _hurt_ him.

"_AMI! WATANABE AMI! YOU JACKASS! YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!"_ Sakura sobbed, not caring if the world heard them. She needed to do _something_, to physically destroy _something_. Sasuke nearly successfully dodged all her pummeling and throwing but earning small bruises on his shins and arms. Everything between the kitchen and living room was broken and messed around with as the pink-haired kunoichi was rampaging with the same repeated dark thoughts playing in her clouded mind like a broken record.

_Over and over again…over and over and over, over, and over again, again and again…_

'_He screwed her…he deceived her…he messed her up…he did it with her…he screwed Ami…he fucked Watanabe Ami over and over again for four FUCKING months!'_

"_Why? WHY! TELL ME DAMMIT!"_ Sakura screamed, viciously wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

FOUR MONTHS! Four months he betrayed her!

Fuck, just imagining their tangled bodies together scared the shit of her.

And where was _she_ all this time!

How stupid and gullible she turned out to be in the end…

"_If you just listen and let me talk, just maybe you'll understand!"_ Sasuke's usual stone mask was screwed into awfully pale and frightened face, like a child's…like a helpless man…

Her emerald eyes were blurred with a flood of endless tears, her voice was coarse and dry. Her entire body was shaking to her very bones and the adrenaline within her was pumping into her veins that kept repeating the words of _no…no…no…no…NO!_

Can she go on? Can she continue to hear his fucking side of the story without the pieces of her heart fall and smash like glass on the ground? Can she still be that stupid girl who believed all his words?

"_Please, Sakura, please just listen to me…"_ He whispered softly in a tone so apprehensive and so deep that just shook Sakura into believing that this was not the man she knew to be Sasuke…

She doesn't even know who he is right now, right there…

Sasuke encircled his arms around her on his own for the first time. He never hugged her that possessively and so…lovingly.

'_No…no…no…no…no…'_ Inner Sakura kept whispering to her with hands cupping over her chalk-white mouth.

"_Please…"_ And he said that so…so…

**There were no words.** Not a word in the dictionary to explain this silent madness.

And his arms hugged her tighter with his cheek nuzzling her neck so affectionately.

'_No…no…no…no…no…'_

Stop the madness, stop the spinning, stop the out of control **MADNESS!**

Sakura's panicked eyes reverted to Sasuke's onyx orbs. She could not read a single emotion.

He was still the same fucking man.

**Okay, a bit short but even so, hopefully this chapter made up the lost time!**


	4. Lovers' Spat: 10:09 pm

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto!

Penname: _LiveLoveLaugh_

FanFiction Story: **Backstabbing Love**

**Summary:** Sakura and Sasuke are having an all-out war with each other that could end their relationship immediately! With Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, and Kakashi in the next room… Rated for Angst, Drama, and Joke-Cracking

**_AN:_** I give my deepest of apologies for the patient readers and reviewers who had waited for the longest of times for each updates. So please, enjoy this chapter.

Lovers' _Spat_: 10:09 pm

"_Sakura…?"_

Hello?

"_Sakura…?"_

Is that her name?

"_Sakura, don't ignore me…"_

As he had done before?

"_Will you listen to me…?"_

Can she?

"_Will you sit down and listen to me?"_

Can she?

"_Please take a seat…"_

Her legs were stiff, how can she?

Noticing this, Sasuke gently gripped her shoulders and pushed her down slowly to sit on the white couch. Sakura winced unconsciously at the stinging pain that was never there.

She desperately wanted to shove his hands off.

Those _hands_, those traitorous dirty hands that made her want to throw up for just causing more filth on her skin.

Those hands that killed more than half of the Anbu members and hunter-nins that chased after him when he was a missing-nin, those hands that knocked her out when she was trying to convince him to stay, those hands that could have killed Naruto, those hands of _Chidori_, those hands that _never_ touched her…_those_ hands…he…h-he…he…

…h-he…had…instead, _used_ on **her**…

The same two hands that stroked, that caressed…that t-touched…that—

'_Stop…before you hurt yourself…'_ Inner Sakura murmured mournfully, her usual dilated chalk-white eyes faltered into half-moon shapes and her pencil traced mouth was trembling.

She already knew she couldn't bear to touch him back, let alone inflict any more hits.

Sakura's whole world was spinning out of control.

Her throat was dry and a huge lump formed that made her breathing harsh. She lowered her dull watery green eyes to the woven rug on the polished wooden floor, as she waited for him to sit down, as she waited for him to begin, as she had waited for him ever since she was a foolish little girl on that same bench…

"Oh Sakura-chan…" Ino murmured, wiping her tears from her red-tint face, "If only you had stopped chasing him…maybe…just _maybe_…life would have been better off…"

Shikamaru scowled, glaring dangerously at his naïve fiancé, "Idiot woman, you can't say about something that _never_ happened…"

Ino sent back a glare with the same intensity and rage, "Why do you have to be so pessimistic about this situation?"

"I'm not even being negative about anything, there's no 'situation' named of in our cause, anyway…"

"It is! Sakura's my friend!"

"Who also has a mind of her own…"

"Can you stop being so cynical for just five minutes!"

"That'll be impossible," Shikamaru smirked with a manic glint in his eyes.

Sakura tried looking up into his eyes but she kept glancing up and down, _anywhere_, and contently stared at his shirt. Could he have worn that shirt when he was with her…? Sakura snapped out of her frustrating reverie when she spotted Sasuke's hand motioning above her's on her lap.

She looked up to see his pale face twisted in aggravation as if he was debating whether or not he should touch her hand after hours before she found out.

When he took too long, Sakura glared angrily at him removing her hand away from his fingers, "_Shouldn't you be touching her now…?"_

Sasuke stared at her hesitatingly, his eyes wide and his forehead drenched in nervous sweat. He shrugged his shoulders sadly, looking away to prevent the few tears from leaking out. She had all the right to scream at him, to hit him, to do anything she desired. But…Sakura, being herself, was still holding on the small shred of love for him.

How stupid can he be?

Sasuke sighed depressingly; it had always been a fucking one-sided love. Her giving all she had, him taking it for granted…

How stupid, how foolish of him for being such a wreck of a man.

Hell, he's not even a man for what he done.

If Naruto found out about this, his fist would have connected on his face in an instant.

He knew deserved the awful treatment from everyone in the village, not even his idiot fan girls would go near him now. After he betrayed the trust of the villagers, even his old Academy teacher would not look him in the eye, Kakashi would make himself scarce because that one-eyed creep was feeling sorry for himself for failing in a way created by his perverted mind.

Uzumaki Naruto almost left him in the shadows if it weren't for Sakura giving him a hand. Then he regained the trust one by one from his closer colleagues.

It was two years ago when the pink-haired beauty came back from a terrible date with a man that nastily teased her about her ex-con friend. He was on her front door of this apartment, waiting patiently for her return. He would have liked to tell her his thanks, but the moment when Sakura burst into tears and threw her arms around his shoulders, his entire being became complete. How could he not remember what she said…?

It was something he had been complementing about for a very long time.

"_I'm not going to love someone who makes you into a lesser person…" _Sakura wept that night, nuzzling her wet face against his neck which made his entire body fidget slightly at her soft touches,_ "…you're not that kind of person…never w-will I…_" She bit her lip and tried to swallow that lump in her throat. Sasuke heard her soft chuckling, "_Forgive me…_"

**But what for? **

Shouldn't he be sorry? Shouldn't he be begging for forgiveness? Shouldn't he be down on his knee and propose to her this very moment if he didn't do those terrible things and if he wasn't watching her struggle to keep away from him?

She was the first person to acknowledge his return to Konoha when no one else would. She was the person who got Naruto back into becoming renewed friends with him. She was the first person to give him a blanket and a pillow on her couch when no night inn would accept him. She was the person he held close to his heart even if the men in Konoha would avoid her as if she was a plague.

HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO HER!

"_You don't deserve this…_" Sasuke murmured more quietly than silence itself.

Even when they came together as a couple, Sasuke would do no such thing as to ever touching her. He could not kiss her by himself when she was trying her best to cheer him up. He could not bare the thought of him tainting her innocent purity with his guilt and darkness. He wanted her to smile and live on never knowing what went on in his life. Slowly this disgusting lust within him wanted more, the demon within wanted to touch her, to poison her with his evil lips and blood-smeared hands.

It was a night, almost four months ago when Sakura went to have dinner with her parents across town. Sasuke snuck away when she was gone, and went to a night bar where the woman in skimpy dresses and too much makeup came and woo men to their beds. When he met Watanabe Ami, it was perfect.

She was about the same size as Sakura, with the same length of hair and the same body features even though that dark woman had other thoughts about the woman he loved so dearly.

_God,_ he wanted to touch Sakura so much…it was insane to imagine another woman as her.

Ami wore cheap perfume that irritated him. When he kissed her, her lips were humid and rough, her taste was tangy, nothing like Sakura's sweet mouth when they first kissed. His hands touched her as if she was a whore. He took her like a demon, filling his head with sinful thoughts that he made himself less and less available to the real Sakura. He didn't want hurt the innocent beauty.

When Ami introduced him to drugs and alcohol, it seemed sex was nothing without them It hallucinated him into thinking the brunette was Sakura herself, it drove into a kind of bliss when he moaned another woman's name instead of the pink-haired kunoichi.

Yes, he did come to want Ami in a very twisted way.

_Love_, maybe not, but _lust_, most definitely.

Yes, he did imagine her nasty face whenever he was talking to Sakura. Sasuke became addicted her and the things she provided for him. She showed things that Sakura could show him. She did things for him that made him want more. When Sakura began annoying him with phone calls and dates, he angrily hung up and went over to Ami's house to forget her.

But…how can he forget about Haruno Sakura?

How can he betray almost every night, yet somehow he was calm and collected towards her in the day?

How was he supposed to know that Naruto found out about his affairs?

When Sasuke was at Ami's house almost every night, he didn't know Naruto followed him with a camera all those nights. He didn't know Naruto took numerous pictures of them naked, sprawled on the coffee table with drug capsules and empty beer bottles lying around. Pictures of him and her doing up against the wall with her screaming his name, him taking off her clothes, him kissing her in places he would never kiss Sakura there, him touching Ami roughly, him moaning, her moaning, him in the same bed with her, him and her in different positions, him climaxing while yelling out another woman's name—

It was all so completely dreadful…_when Sakura found them_.

He was taking a shower in his small apartment before he was going out with Sakura and a couple of friends for some drinks and dinner. It was determined an important day because Ino, Shikamaru, and Hinata were beginning to trust him if they got to know each other more. But he seriously didn't doubt they would kill him if they found out when he had been doing—or _who_ he'd been doing…

But he _didn't_ know Watanabe Ami had despised Haruno Sakura to her very dark soul.

She used him like he used her, for the very same reason.

_Sakura_

She was beautiful beyond relief, she like the princess in all the fairy tales and bedtime stories. She was merciful, kind, mature, and she did not deserve these horrible things that were flying towards like a runaway train.

The plan had been so simple, Sakura had been too gullible to all his lies, and he had pleasure all at the same time. Soon reality began to fade away from his mind.

When he was in the shower, washing off his body of guilt and the filth of the woman he been sleeping with, he had ducked his head underneath the hot water faucet he did not hear the front door open. And soon Sakura emerged into his shadowed apartment she was going to surprise him in her cheery state. She was pulling open the curtains hanging on the windows when the sunset glares moved towards his small living room table. Sasuke had been too blind to spot a large envelope lying there.

Naruto had delivered it _personally_ after the minute Sasuke turned on the water.

Sakura, too curious for her damn good, saw that the envelope had a note addressed to _her_.

When Sasuke came out in his clothes ready to meet Sakura at her place, he saw that his girlfriend was already there.

That raven-haired shinobi saw that Sakura was shredding through photo after photo of the recorded affairs. Her eyes were wide and tears flooded out, her mouth was letting out soft screams and her entire body was shaking as if her sanity was breaking through her restraints. She was looked up and she saw him as she was seeing him in the new light.

**And it was not a pretty sight. **

Before he could say her name, Sakura went hysterical and kept screaming at him as if he was going to attack her. She almost tripped and the strength to even look at Sasuke was ripped away from him. When Sasuke approached her, Sakura backed into the wall with a choked voice. In her eyes then, he was a monster.

He could have easily thought that she was seeing him in the same way other villagers saw him, Sasuke became angry for that split second. She was supposed to trust him and love him like before, why change now dammit! He walked closer and closer with a deadly aura and she was screaming and crying, repeating the words '_How could you! How can you! WHY!_' over and over again.

He had translated those words into that of '_How could you kill hundreds of people! How can you betray Konoha! WHY ARE YOU SUCH A MONSTER!_'

When Sasuke flashed on his awful Sharingan eyes, with the thought of even _killing_ her…he incidentally stepped on the slippery surfaces of hundreds of photos of him and Ami…

And like a strong painful blow of reality, Sasuke realized all the emotions of regrets and sorrow burst within his damned heart, and when he turned off his frightening eyes, he saw Sakura scrambling for the door with flooded tears.

Sasuke tired to grab her but she could only feel the hurt of betrayal and lost. She was invisibly burning her own flesh and a stream of bloody words scorched her throat and thrown on Sasuke, but he wouldn't _DIE!_

He ran after her towards the apartment, and that's where they were now…

Sakura looked at him with deep sadness, and Sasuke knew, he cannot be forgiven.

**To be continued…**

_Now you know…_


	5. Requiem Mass: 12:17 am

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto!

Penname: _LiveLoveLaugh_

FanFiction Story: **Backstabbing Love**

**Summary:** Sakura and Sasuke are having an all-out war with each other that could end their relationship immediately! With Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, and Kakashi in the next room… Rated for Angst, Drama, and Joke-Cracking

**_AN:_** The dramatic chapter of Lovers' _Spat_: 10:09 pm was supposed to be composed of so many emotions that could split a reader's way of thinking in half and I tried to create Sasuke's way of dealing of things. Though it may be a bit messed up and crazy, I have to say you can't find a good love story that doesn't repeat the same things other authors have written up. I would think we need more romantic stories that consist of insane twists _instead_ of those numerous boring stories that always start with this so-called lovey-dovey plots and predictable ends! I **hate** those kinds of stories!

And because I was so pissed off and frustrated, it drove me into writing this story! In which plots would include insanity and compose of heart-tearing extravaganzas! MUHAHAHAHA!

It brought a slight amusement in me when I read that a few of you had almost cried or just became emotional through the chapters, I was just thinking _whoa_ _I didn't think this story was that intense _when I was going over some your reviews, haha.

_Requiem_ Mass: 12:17 am

"_You knew along and you never told us!_" Ino screeched at Naruto, with hot narrowed eyes and snarling lip-stick smudged mouth.

It had been over two hours when Sasuke was telling Sakura _everything_ from the time he and Sakura got together to the start of his affairs with Ami then ending depressingly when his pink-haired beauty found the pictures. The four apprehensive occupants within the Hyuuga heiress' secluded bed room overheard the entire conversation, since it wasn't hard not to when Sakura kept cutting Sasuke off with desperate questions and wails.

But those agonizing two hours were what Satan had in mind to torture them in the afterlife. The waiting, the temptation to crash into the living room to kill the Uchiha bastard, the more of those annoying waiting, and the _hunger_…

Hinata's stomach growled unpleasantly when she dug into her desk drawers to search for left over chocolate candy bars and her hidden stash of juice boxes. Luckily Naruto bought in the last grocery bag of bread loaf that was supposedly saved for breakfast the next morning. Ino grabbed two slices of white bread and ate it like it was her precious oasis. Shikamaru snapped off a small piece of milk chocolate crumbles (While scowling) and let it swim around in his saliva to savor the bittersweet taste.

The fox boy was busily avoiding Ino's nasty glares and continued to listen into his very best friends talking.

It was so long ago when he found out about Sasuke-teme's affairs with that scarlet bitch of a woman, but what can he say? He already could figure out that Sakura would not believe him and Sasuke could easily reject it and could've later on hid it better.

Naruto took it into his own actions and took his fourteenth birthday camera, which Iruka-sensei had generously bought, with him and followed Sasuke and Ami to that woman's small apartment in the dark corners of Konoha. He remembered the growing stench of alcohol that the fucking idiot had bought with him when he climbed up the pipes in the back alley.

He remembered when the two went inside the apartment, when Ami planted a sick, dark kiss on his best friend's lips when her long disgusting tongue swept into his mouth. When she let go, that bastard's unfocused hazy eyes and drunken expressions enhanced, forcefully attacked her in the result of ripping apart her skimpy dress and took her like a demon.

And the blonde knew Sasuke kept picturing that brunette as Sakura, the real love of his life that he couldn't bear to touch.

And oh how sickening it was when all Ami had on her face was a huge devilish grin. Naruto took quick snapshots every night when Sasuke went out and took a 'walk'. It broke his heart every night when his sister-like friend knew nothing of the next day when she smiled sumptuously at that jerk.

_Had he done the right thing though?_

Hinata unconsciously kept pressing her ear against the door, blinking away the few tears that flowed down her silvery-white eyes and on to her turtleneck. Her friend was hurting…she really wanted to do something…but she knew she couldn't.

Nara Shikamaru scowled for the hundredth time that night, irritated that his girlfriend kept running towards the door when the two idiots outside broke into another cat-and-mouse chase around the living room, or whenever they heard Sakura crying. He didn't want to waste all his damn chakra on trapping her into his shadow.

This was so troublesome!

The Yamanaka blonde slowly stopped eating so fast and hugged herself in her slender arms, with downcast blue eyes and a small frown that took away the fiery personality of her's. She quickly wiped her lips free of the pasty pink lipstick with a napkin and flattened her flimsy purple dress around her like a circle. Ino really did want to run out of this room and save Sakura before she hurt herself. But her stupid fiancé of her's kept pulling that one-trick jutsu on her!

She was completely upset, she was so angry at herself and her foolish wedding planning that she had noticed that Sakura was suffering little by little by Sasuke's muteness, leaving her best friend in the dust, leaving her so _alone_—and **now!** She finds out everything!

Ino wanted to slap Naruto so bad for not telling her, for not stopping this before it got worst, for not consulting Sakura his best friend, and for ever letting this get out of hand! HE DESERVED IT! HE DESERVED FOR EVER LETTING THIS HAPPEN ANY FURTHER!

The eighteen year old woman trend over to the demon vessel and land a strong punch across his peach face—SMACK!—shaking up the entire room with Hinata crying more and Shikamaru instantly restraining her.

"You idiot! You FOOL!" Ino wept loudly, struggling to punch him, to hurt him again, anything, "If you told us none of this would have happened! Because of your idiocy, Sakura is hurting more than ever and that AMI BITCH got what she wanted! FOUR MONTHS WE KNEW NOTHING OF THIS! _You deserved my entire wrath! _You deserve to burn in hell for not straightening this out even if you _knew_!"

Naruto was wide eyed and just incidentally frozen in time. His red cheeked face was still faced sideways towards the three others with his blond bangs callously fell off the secured forehead protector and covered his electric eyes that had dulled of all pure color. He could only hear the soft sound soft Hinata's pleads and he could imagine her tears pouring from her beautiful marble eyes and onto the polished floor. He could hear Shikamaru's muttered remarks while he held Ino down while she screamed whisperingly through his clasped fingers over her mouth.

He could hear the small kisses Shikamaru was planting on her cheek and jaws while Ino was crying and breaking down but still able to move in all directions to escape from her fiancé's clutches. Ino wanted to hit Naruto again and again to let out her anger that controlled her red mind.

Her words were thrown at him like rocks from thousands of catapults, first knocking him down and then torturing him more and more, he cannot stop it when he tried to whisper _sorry_…

The small quiet calming tones…the muffled screams…the nervous choking noises his beloved was making while she begged everyone to stop…the _violence_…_the torment_…

_Everything…_

Haruno Sakura brushed away her salty tears from the bottom lids of her red tinted eyes and pulling away the salt-crusted bangs that flown in her face when she kept shaking her head in disbelief.

This was so messed up…in a completely retarded way she could not explain what was happening.

She only half-listened to the things Sasuke was hesitantly murmuring to her. Sakura could see his eyes dwell sadness and regrets, full of depression and turmoil. He was pale white and shaking so bad she thought he was going to collapse.

When he told her of him not wanting to taint her with his darkness…it made her cry…

It made her cry so badly that she almost launched herself on him and hold him with her trembling arms, to smolder his shirt with her wet pearls and feel his warmth with her's. It almost…it almost…

_It almost made her want to forgive him…_

Inner Sakura angrily shut that thought down, screaming at her outside self for her stupidity and ranting on and on about what she wanted and he did to her—WATANABE AMI! HE SLEPT WITH AMI DESPITE THE LOVE SHE GIVEN SO WILLINGLY TO HIM! HOW CAN SHE FORGIVE HIM EVEN AFTER THAT STUPID TALK!

_Damn it_, she gave everything for him!

She gave him her entire devotion in life! She gave him her friendship, her time, her soul, her being, her _love_. And she expected nothing in return except perhaps his mere appearance. Then…_then_ they shared their _first_ kiss…

The kiss was soft, chaste…breathtakingly _beautiful_…his taste still lingered on her lips before she fell asleep that night…

Sakura didn't what came over her to make such a drastic move. Was it because it was too painful to continue to find love in other men who didn't seem to be right for her in any way? Was it because she believed her stupid mother's words of old maids who died alone and unwanted? Was it because he was alone and she pitied him? Was it because she still loved him even though she made it clear to herself they were only friends and nothing more…?

Or was she still that naïve weak-minded twelve-year-old girl who followed him around like some sick puppy?

Whatever the reason, Sasuke pressed his form against her's lightly with half-lidded eyes and whispered in a voice that would make any girl faint:

"_I want to be with you…_"

And eventually Sasuke and Sakura got together, becoming the center of gossip that elder women would stand in the street corners with their babies nuzzled in their bosoms telling each other nasty remarks about the dangerous ex-missing-nin and the pathetic sweetheart of Konoha that their love was doomed.

Were they right all along?

She could just imagine it now, that smirking face of Watanabe's with her long luscious black hair and teasing dark eyes that caught many young men's attentions. Somehow, Ami always got them into her bed, drinking off their miseries whether or not they were single or in committed relationship with their girlfriends and wives. She would smirk outside her lover's home, listening into the screams and breaking glass.

Sasuke and Ami…Ami and Sasuke…Ami…Watanabe Ami…_Uchiha_ Ami…

Sakura shed more tears just thinking of them together in her bed, naked under the sheets…sharing a few soft kisses, maybe even his hand gliding up her thigh, she whispering into his ear, maybe laughing…then maybe Sasuke telling her he loved her—

**_NO!_** NO STOP THAT! The very idea of it made her want to scream and rip off her lovely strands of pink rosy hair.

"_Get out! I need you to get out!_" Sakura exclaimed grabbing full of her head and shaking it frantically from the awful thoughts, standing up instantly from her seat on the couch whose cushions didn't seem to be comfortable anymore. Sasuke stared at her for a moment and bent his head down in utmost shame.

"_Oh God tell me that this isn't true! Tell me that you didn't betray me for four months!_" Sakura wailed, shaking her head that scrambled up her vision and messed up with her mind even more.

Sasuke could not lie any longer. He cannot tell her any more lies. He bent his neck so low as if waiting for the axe to come down on his pale neck.

"_I need you to tell me you didn't really want me! That you didn't love me! You can't trust me! I can't trust you! THAT ALL OF THIS WAS A LIE!" _the pink haired girl screamed at him, glaring at him with all her might.

Uchiha Sasuke moved his head up until his black eyes stared up into her deep emerald ones. Sakura gasped when she saw that a layer of glowing wet tears lined on each the reddish bottoms of his bottomless emotional onyx eyes, his parted mouth that was slowly trembling and his shivering right hand was slowly making it to her arm.

"_I…"_ the young man she loved all her life was slowly making his way towards her, "_…I-I need that light…I need y-your trust again…I need you to l-love me as I-I will l-love you…I-I need to k-know there would always be s-s-someone there for m-me in my l-life…"_ The small space was closing up between them, "…_Sakura_…"

The four occupants within the Hyuuga heiress' room gasped and ran to the door, listening to every word.

"She can't do this! She just can't!" Ino murmured, pleadingly at Shikamaru who just stood still and took her hand into his.

The raven-haired man slowly slipped his hands on her hips, gradually feeling the curves she possessed.

"…_Sakura…"_ he said again in that tempting voice that was killing her to touch him, "…_Sakura…I_…"

Sasuke held her close to his chest, pressing his lips gently on her shoulder up to her neck. There she left his warmth, his need, and his trembling form…the small drops of his bitter tears falling and creating tiny moist spots on her blouse. Slowly he moved his hands around the small of her back, never minding that she wasn't touching him back that her arms laid limp at her sides.

"…_I'm so sorry_…" Sasuke quivered, his throat scorched like a burning sun on the hot desert ground. Sakura gasped when his lips pushed sensuously on her shoulder blade. _"…I'm so sorry for cheating on you…I'm sorry for ever lying to you…for betraying you…for never showing you how much I love you…"_

He said it. Those three words. Those three beautiful words that caught her soul and stirred her heart.

No one was more beautiful than Sasuke…no one…

"…_I need you…so much…I love you…so very much that I cannot imagine life without you…God, Sakura, I'll make it up for all the fucking mistakes I made over the years…_"

Now both of them were weeping.

"No! No! Don't do it Sakura!" Ino cried, holding a killer grip on her lover's hand.

Sasuke placed a well-positioned kiss on her neck.

She whimpered weakly when her voice was coarse.

"…_I can't bear to be without you…I don't want to hurt you again…_" Sasuke continued on, kissing her neck to her collarbone.

"…_I'm so fucking stupid_…" he murmured, Sakura could only feel his kisses.

"…_I love you_…" he whispered, moving his lips above her's, closing his eyes slowly.

"No!" Ino cried harder, struggling not burst outside. Naruto sobbed while holding on to Hinata's breaking body.

Sakura felt his hot breath against her soft lips and she could only feel that his arms constricted around her possessively and the tears rolled from his eyes so slowly.

"…_I love you_…" Sasuke repeated emotionally, killing off the last centimeters between them.

She closed her eyes to squeeze out her very last tears for him.

She can't feel sorry for herself anymore.

She just can't…

"…_no_…" Sakura whispered tensely, shutting away her emerald eyes and leisurely pushing him off her, "…_no, Sasuke_…" She couldn't bear to see his shocked face and his watery eyes.

"…_you're too late, damn it…too late…_" she murmured, holding herself up with strength she thought she would never possess. Sasuke gaped, like his entire world falling apart. The building blocks around his world was slowly crumbling.

His eyes pleaded _why_.

"I can't but imagine her with you…" Sakura mumbled, sensing the stinging pain around her eyes, "I can't deal with it…even if we get back together…I can't…I can't let something like this slip through…"

Sasuke shook his head begging her to stop.

Sakura let her last tear roll down her pink cheeks, "We have to move on…I have to move on…we can't be together…"

"NO! NO! STOP SAYING THAT! SHUT UP!" Sasuke screamed, clasping his hands on her arm, shaking some sense into her, "I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU! I LOVE YOU SAKURA! I DO!"

But his attempts were worthless.

"We can't just—" Sakura gulped the lump in her throat determinedly, "We just can't be together anymore…"

And with that, she walked back to her room locking the door for the first time.

And everyone knew...

It was over.

**To be continued…**

_What would you have done…?_


	6. Puppet Show: 3:58 am

**Disclaimer:** Sweet Pie, I don't need to own Naruto to write fanfiction.

Penname: _LiveLoveLaugh_

FanFiction Story: **Backstabbing Love**

**Summary:** Sakura and Sasuke are having an all-out war with each other that could end their relationship immediately! With Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru in the next room… Rated for Angst, Drama, and Joke-Cracking. COMPLETE

**_AN:_** To read this chapter, is to be human. To feel human. _To become truly human…_

I don't think I have anything else to say except please indulge yourselves within this update.

_Puppet_ Show: 3:58 am

Like a crack of thunder, Hinata woke up frightfully with dilated white marble eyes and sweat dripping from her navy bangs. She grasped her chest as if her heart would break out of her torso and write itself on the wall with her own blood. The dripping crimson words of _sweet dreams_…

Man, she is going crazy.

When all she could see in her surroundings were the colors of black and white, she snapped out of her strange trance when she noticed she had on her Byakugan. Hinata closed her eyes and opened them tired. She didn't like waking up so early, even if it was a mission. Luckily Kurenai-sensei gave her a weekend off from her hard training; Hinata felt the cool air pass between her bare legs when she got up from her giant bed.

She didn't care who dressed her in only a black tee shirt and silk panties, she just wanted to eat something from the fridge.

The heiress grabbed a pair of dark sweatpants from her drawers and slipped it on with her gray robe hung on her thin shoulders. Hinata snuck quietly out of her room and tip-toed into the small kitchen, desperately craving several large scoops of chunky monkey ice cream. She slowly could imagine the icy cool taste of sweet banana and finely chopped walnuts—

"Hinata…I didn't think you'd be awake…"

She nervously jumped back and hesitatingly only saw Ino seated readily with a giant spoon stuck in a giant bucket of strawberry gelato and covering each scoop with whip-cream from a spray can in her hand. Through the years the smaller woman knew her blonde friend, this comes to be a bad habit for the Yamanaka girl whenever she got nervous.

"You too huh?" Ino murmured sadly, patting the wooden chair next to her's, "Get a spoon and sit…"

Hinata nodded quietly, taking a spoon from the utensil drawer above the can soup cupboard and stuck it into the half devoured low-fat cookie dough ice cream.

"So…why are you up…?" Ino asked persistently, anxiously waiting for a conversation. She never liked to leave a room without first hearing some good gossip.

"…same as you are, I guess…" the petite woman whispered, spurting a bottle of chocolate fudge into her dessert, mixing it with delicate melting mush.

"Of course, of course," Ino laughed dabbing the corners of her mouth with a napkin. Even if she was sad, she'd never let herself to be unclean around the mouth and she wasn't going to start now. "If you and I are here now, maybe we should discuss more about the wedding—"

"Ino…"

"I think lilies and yellow roses would do, don't you think? I mean its good combination and—_why are you looking at me that way_…?"

Hinata stared at her with lowered silver eyes, "_Ino_…I know why you're out here…"

"If it's the Yamanaka-Nara wedding, yes I am—"

"Ino…"

The blonde woman sighed frustratingly, "Please, dear God, quit that damn Hyuuga-body-language-reading crap! I'm not here worrying about Forehead Girl, okay!"

"_I never mentioned her…_" Hinata mumbled out serenely, catching Ino in a trapped rabbit motion.

After the awkward silence, and because of her stubbornness, Ino finally gave up, sighing, "Yeah, _yeah_ that's why I'm out here…"

_**She closed the door.**_

Sasuke left the door the moment Sakura closed her bedroom door, he couldn't take it. Utmost pain and unbearable depression were written across his angel-carved face like graffiti. He was shaking, he was weeping. Like someone he didn't dare want to be or look at as an equal. Sasuke was so weakened by all the regrets and traumatized with the rage, not on his brother or the revenge crap, he was so angry at himself.

_**He walked out.**_

So angry, he gripped his fists so tightly that the pale skin stretched impossibly across his white knuckles. Tears rolled down his faltered face like waterfalls.

He couldn't take the fact that they were _over_, that will be no more _Sasuke and Sakura_, no more _Sakura and Sasuke_.

They were over. No more love. No more relationship. No more light.

He never even had the chance to touch her intimately or kiss her with love and affection he wanted to show so badly, but couldn't. He damn couldn't even if he had the chance. He had taken everything for granted even if he had vowed never to do that. He walked aimlessly through the shadowed hallway away from her unit. He should have told her before letting his demons go out of control.

_**He walked down the long stairways.**_

_He should have told her…_

His skin was covered with these unseen slimes and filth that wouldn't wash off, he had tainted himself in permanent black ink. Swimming in guilt and possessed evil. His soul was now fully submerged in darkness, like leathery wings had painfully grown out of his constricted back and long blood dipped ivory fangs that made into a snarling beast, that all he could in mirror reflections was this _monster._

Echoes rang in his ears of the clear pulsating words Sakura threw at him. She didn't want him to hurt her. She didn't want him to come near her.

He fell in the warp of no return, that he would become the person he was two and half years ago.

Sasuke had let down the one person who trusted him. The one person who loved and treasured him. It made everything so much harder to believe. He could not guarantee himself a happier ending, a happier future.

He could only look back at the times when he held Sakura in his arms. To feel her body mend with his. To feel her warm skin within his hands. To memorize the way she looked, the way she walked. To hear her majestic voice. To taste her sweetness in his mouth, massaging along her soft lips with his.

To see her petal pink hair falling and tangling with his raven locks.

_**He walked out of the building.**_

If he knew it were to be the last time he would have her, he would have never let go.

"_We have to move on…I have to move on…we can't be together…_" The Uchiha prodigy could tug on the reality that covered him so strongly. She did not love him anymore, that they were no more than two strangers who connected eyes and walked on without the thought of the other.

But he couldn't move on. He was an avenger. _He was a little boy._

He was still the foolish little boy who clung to his parents and brother for support. The boy who knew nothing of anything, who raved for attention and begged to be acknowledged by his older kin. He was the selfish arrogant pipsqueak who sat on his side of the dinner table in the Uchiha Estate, waiting to be fed and clothed when Itachi and his father had done things on their own and accomplished things more greater than eyes can see because only since then, people only could see so far.

Dependable, weak, innocent—no matter how much hardship he went through, no matter how much he had worked up to his strengths and powers, no matter how much he _thinks_ he can, he could not change from the person he still was.

How could he not realize this?

How could he not have known he was still _Uchiha Sasuke_, the younger brother of the famous Uchiha Itachi? That he was still that Sasuke who looked up to his brother for support and love.

How foolish of him…how stupid…what a dumbass he was…

_**He walked further away from her apartment.**_

He took his family for granted, he took his brother for granted, he took the village for granted, his teacher, his best friend…Orochimaru his hated mentor who dared underestimated the power of Sasuke's, died in _those_ hands…to the fact when he came back half-broken by enraged unforgivable Naruto that loving, weeping beautiful Sakura released buckets of tears who hugged him and hugged him, never letting go as if reminding him…just reminding him that he was only _human_ for that moment…

He loved her so much it hurt so badly. Indefinable though it was to describe the horrors he had done, he still craved _attention_. As though everything would be alright, that maybe Sakura would come back to him as would her love, her caring, Naruto, Kakashi, his village, their trust, happiness, joy, his entire family, the image of his older brother that he grew up only knowing and depending on, that everything would go back to normal as they once were when he was only a measly eight years old when he knew nothing of anything.

"_My foolish brother…if you want to kill me…curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life…run away…run away…and cling to your pitiful life…_"

Itachi…damn him…he had only wanted him to _grow up_…

_**He had walked across the village.**_

To know the truth about pain and love, of lost and regret, of pain and darkness…in any way he desired, in any way he wanted, he just wanted Sasuke to _grow up_…to mature into an adult, search himself for himself, to do things on his own without dependence, without the on going life of becoming someone else's immobile porcelain doll.

"…_as expected, you are my child_…" Who else could have said those words than his father? Those words that the foolish little boy had wanted to hear from the clan leader of the powerful Uchihas, that man, that awful man with blood-curdling thoughts who was slain by his own son because he did not want to be used anymore. Killed and murdered by his blood and flesh because he threw him away like a lost thought when he used his youngest to be his next piece in the life-sized game of chess.

If someone were to only feel happiness and to forget bad things…he would only become a weak pawn next in line to be sacrificed.

_**He turned on a certain street corner. **_

Sasuke was scurried by lies all his life in the past! One after one, no matter how people tried to tell him the truth about revenge, about love, about teamwork, about selflessness, about the precious circle of life, he was still his father's puppet! His brother's puppet! The ultimate Uchiha puppet! HIS PUPPET!

HIS PUPPET TO REACTIVATE THE POWERS OF THE MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN! TO MURDER HIS BEST FRIEND! TO DESTROY THE HYUUUGA CLAN! TO DESTORY THE ABURAME! THE NARAS! THE INUZUKAS! TO DIMINISH THE REST OF KONOHA! TO KILL ALL THE THREATS! TO GRASP ONTO THE POWERS OF WOE AND HATRED! TO DROWN OURSELVES IN THE POOL OF GREED AND WICKEDNESS! TO BECOME THE BEST OF THE BEST! FOR HIS FUCKING FATHER TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND RISE UPON THE REST AND CLAIM THE TITLE OF ALL POWERFUL!

AS EXPECTED! AS EXPECTED! As e-expected…_y_-_you are my child_…

_**He turned and stared up at another apartment. **_

All everything was instantly thrown on him, Sasuke couldn't grasp it all. He didn't believe he had lost Sakura, he didn't believe the truth behind Itachi's assassination; he didn't believe he would stop his affairs with the dark lady within the dim lit window on the top floor. He could imagine Sakura's flowing rosy hair in the light zephyrs, her emerald eyes glinting with joy, her skin was as radiant as the sun but as soft as the moon.

He had never touched her. Only for a few caresses and kisses throughout the years they been together. As far as he knew Sakura was still that blushing virgin. He could not bear to see another man with her. He will kill the other man if he were to lay one finger on her innocence.

He did not lose her.

It was not over between them She can't just walk away from everything.

It was physically impossible. Everyone around them knew that. Sakura would always be Sasuke's. Her heart, her love is his to keep _forever._

He didn't why his mind was so inconstant, switching from one thing to another.

One day she'll realize that. And soon she'll regret it. And she'll run back.

As she had always done.

_Would she…? _

_**He knocks on the door.**_

A dark willowy woman came out in a slender black robe and her hollow eyes showed within long fans of black lashes. Her ebony hair was cut lopsidedly her blood red lipstick was smudged around her mouth. One pale white hand grasped onto the top of her robes and she held herself up in an exhausted position, leaning against the doorframe. The moment she laid brown eyes on her visitor, her self sparked into lust. Her lips quirked into a knowing smirk.

"My, my, Sasuke-kun…" she cooed, releasing a hold on her clothes. The silky black robe fell to the side, revealing black lacy camisole and undergarments. "Out for a late night _walk_…? That's wonderful…" she said in a practiced honeyed voice, teasing her hair with her index finger.

He didn't say anything. What was there to say anyway? Especially to some whore like Watanabi Ami.

"What are you waiting for…? Me, I presume…?" she laughed lightly, feeling her hand over her pale throat then dipping her fingers lower into her cleavage. She loved it when his beautiful onyx eyes followed her movements.

"Come in," Ami moved to the side to allow him to enter, bending her pale legs slightly for him to see her thighs.

_**He enters. **_

Sasuke walked in without acknowledging her. His mind was so full of things and what had happened earlier only made him more depressed. He needed something to get it out of his system. Even if it weren't just Ami, he would at least get rid of the regrets and loss.

He was so weak, he could not handle the loneliness that gripped him by his whole body and wrung him around in this horrible darkness. He did not believe he lost Sakura. He did not. He did not.

He did not believe it.

She closed the door, walking to him predatorily. She moved her hips side to side, gently grasping his arm with her right hand and walked around him.

She smirked, knowing how much he cared about that pink-haired bitch and how much he wanted from _her_. She was going to show that Haruno girl what it means to be humiliated in front of your peers. Sakura should have messed up Ami's life. She was going to use Sasuke-kun in her game of revenge, use him against her. Sakura was going to pay dearly for ever existing and taking away everything from her. She was going to pay the price.

_After all, she always got what she wanted. _**All the time. **

Ami pressed her body up against his, loving the fact her breasts were pushed towards his rock hard chest. The thin cloth of her camisole gave all the softness she had underneath the trinkets and clothes. She slipped her hands to his cheeks and dipped his head down to her level where she lavished his glorious lips with her own.

_**He kisses back.**_

Sasuke could taste the tanginess from her tongue he had always hated. Her cheap perfume annoyed the living hell out of him. Her damn sticky red lipstick stuck to his mouth and he could taste the disgusting plastic flavor. This lair, this wicked bitch. Why is he doing this when he hated her so much?

She took off his shirt, unbelted his pants. He in return snatched off her sleazy robe and undergarments.

_Why?_ Why must he deceive Sakura? Why must he hurt her to make himself feel better?

He had all the right in the world to leave Sakura but instead he chose to deceive her, make her cry painfully.

Their clothes were soon discarded, they soon moved over to the bed. Ami smirked when she straddled his hips, feeling his arousal under her warmth. Sasuke grunted.

He breathed slowly, he needed this. He needed to forget her. Even for a moment. He just had to.

Ami sunk him into her, feeling his flesh with her wetness. This revenge thing was so much better than she had long expected. She got Sasuke's virginity, his dick, his lust, his pleasure, his everything, and now that it came down to it Uchiha Sasuke was her's. She was going to ruin Sakura so terribly, that none of the surviving remnants of her life would ever make a whole ever again.

They began to move with another, creating this motion that had Ami smiling darkly and moaning pleasurably. None of the other men she had been with could ever compare to her Sasuke-kun! She groaned when their movements became faster and faster, she loved to whisper breathily of Sasuke's name and know whose she fucking good. She loved the times when he cried her name not that other woman's ugly name.

_**They moved more faster with each other. **_

Soon everyone in the village would know of her and Sasuke. Soon everyone…would know…of…her…and…

"_Oh Sasuke_…" she cried softly, when she went over the edge, seeing the blinding white light.

_Beautiful_, absolutely beautiful.

He was trapped as she claimed him as her own.

He was her's.

He was her's to take and use, to manipulate.

Soon he would only want her, and leave that pink-haired bitch in the dust as life goes on. Only him and her. Only Ami and Sasuke.

Once he climaxes, she would be pregnant with his child that he has to marry her and take her away and surround her with fortune and security. He would only smile at her, look upon her with love and care.

No more Sakura. No more. No more.

It was too easy to believe.

_After all…she…always got….what…she…w—_

"_Sa…k-ku…ra…_" Sasuke gasped, releasing within the wrong woman.

_**He had said another woman's name.**_

Three syllables. One magical beautiful word. Her name.

She wasn't just another woman. She was the one who he wanted. The one he loved.

He loved her. He loved her too much. Even if she left him that would not stop the fact that he loved her.

He wasn't going back to Ami anytime soon. He didn't know what he said after he fell asleep, dreaming of his rosy haired angel with the magnificent green eyes, on Ami's bed, ignoring Ami herself who was still connected with him.

Watanabe Ami looked at him disbelievingly with wide eyes.

Her plan of revenge shattered into a thousand pieces.

Uchiha Sasuke didn't want her.

He only wanted Haruno Sakura.

_**She cried.**_

**FIN**

_Okay, pathetic end. But there will be another sequel, just look out for it. Oh, and please review. Thanks for reading and reviewing throughout the entire story, it helped me to continue on. _


End file.
